Occulmency
by AGray-ishHaze
Summary: Occulmency: a subject which trains you against every form of invasive, controlling, and manipulative magic known. Except one. Love. DracoxOC


Sometimes the world is so completely and absolutely frustrating that I cannot even handle it.

"Hogwarts did _what?"_

Breakfast at my house is not usually a stressful event. Normally, my father drinks pumpkin juice and Muggle coffee and reads the Daily Prophet. My mum eats toast and also partakes in coffee, often flitting between her breakfast and her potions notes. Lastly, my brother consumes plate after plate of carbohydrates. Cereals, toast, waffles, pancakes; the form of said complex sugars does not matter, so long as they are finding a way into his seemingly endless stomach.

However, this morning is a very, very different day. The Muggle coffee is being ignored on the counter. My mum neglects her toast, and the Daily Prophet sits, forgotten by everyone present, on the table.

"They won't accept your brother," Mum says. Her shining brown curls look dull and lifeless, and there are stressful bags underneath her eyes. "With his condition-"

"You mean the condition that hardly effects anything?" I'm livid.

"Blithe, watch your tone. It isn't your mum's fault." This is the first sentence my father has managed all morning. He does not look at me, choosing instead to stare, face unreadable and oceanic eyes empty, out the window.

"But really," I insist, ignoring my father's sulking, "they have accepted plenty of people with conditions far more demanding than Blake's before! He's just different than other children. He's not a troublemaker! Or at least he doesn't mean to be, and he's far from academically challenged! It's just the control-"

"Hogwarts is not what it used to be," Mum sighs, interrupting. "I understand the position they are in right now. You may not, Blithe, but I do. Please take into consideration how much extra protection will be at the school this year. The panic levels are already on red and Dumbledore is taking vast, tiring measures to protect his students. He simply does not have the time to care for your brother's extra needs. Some families are even keeping their children at home this year. It might be a good idea-"

"I am not missing my fifth year," I declare. "I've got to graduate early. It took so much hard work, even in Ravenclaw-"

My mother goes to argue but my father waves his hand. Thankfully, if there is one thing my parents are incredibly proud of, it's my academic drive. Mum rubs her tired eyes and sighs heavily.

"It's still so hard to believe they won't accept him though," I whine, looking to my parents. "Our family has never requested anything, plus we're purebloods-"

"I've taught you better than to be high and mighty about your heritage."

I back pedal and stare down at a particularly interesting split-end by my left elbow. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Mum heaves a sigh again. "In any case, Blithe, as much as we would like to see your brother at school with you, perhaps it's best if I teach him the basics at home this year, with permission from the Ministry,-"

"It will take the whole year just to get someone from the Ministry to reply!-"

"-until we can talk something out with the schools in Romania," Mum finishes, glaring at my rude interruption. "It's where he wants to go anyway. Obsessed with dragons, worshipping the very idea of what one of those older Weasley boys does for a living-"

"Dragons?!" Blake, brown curls a wild mess, walks into the kitchen just as the conversation, or really, the complaint festival, is drawing to a close. Just the words "dragons" or "Romania"(always better if they're in the same sentence), send my baby brother into a fever of excited fact-spewing and avid hand motions. And of course, as is quite usual with Blake, his magic gets the better of him.

_Crack!_

Such as it just has.

Mum moans in desperation, rubbing her stressed hazel orbs. She gets up and pulls out her wand, my father's glass of neglected pumpkin juice shattered. Whilst Blake chatters about the Scottish dragon he wants for Christmas and pours himself a bowl of cereal, she mutters a charm. Dad's glass returns to normal, and Daddy pulls a tiny, floating ceramic chip out of his drink and listens intently to Blake's demands. Or really, Daddy is at least very good at acting like he is.

Finally, my mum begins to scribble in her notes as Blake throws his hands wildly to and fro, up and down.

"You don't understand, Daddy. This breed is _HUGE!"_

Breakfast becomes somewhat normal once more, even if I'm left to my own devices, still boiling in denial.

* * *

Preparation for Hogwarts, my second home, feels so wrong without Blake. I had pictured him going shopping with me at Diagon Alley to get his first set of books, eyes sparkling as he walked past all of the shops. I saw him in my mind getting his robes fitted and riding in the cart with me at Gringotts. I could imagine what his face would look like the minute he got his wand at Ollivander's, at long last. Just that absolutely unforgettable moment of pure connection to his wand for the very first time…

However, I am here alone, surrounded by friends I'm finding I did not miss, instead.

"Blithe, why don't you look happy for a change?"

Olivia Ollivander has been my best friend since my first year. But lately, as the holidays progressed and her letters stacked by the tens, I have wanted nothing to do with her. Today is certainly not an exception.

"I'm fine," I mutter, skimming through Potions books. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I'm just very stressed about my three advanced potions courses..."

"Your mum is the best potions master anyone even _knows_," Olivia groans, "Even better than Snape! And you're just like her. It's truly your best subject, and even in the classes you hate you get perfect grades anyway. You'll do fine."

I hum, my back turned to her. I'm not even reading the titles at this point. I wish I was with Blake instead, helping him find his own books. He'd do so wonderfully in his courses. Hagrid would probably adore him-

"So what did you do this summer, anyway?" Olivia asks, and I hear her scuffling behind me. "Another adventurous vacation for the Bones family? You hardly wrote, and you didn't invite me over, either. This is your last year, Blithe-"

Olivia does not know about my brother's condition. I've never invited any of my friends, what few I have, over for the holidays. Olivia would be furious if I told her I sat at home all summer, the most thrilling thing I managed being working on new potions techniques. Sometimes Olivia gets mad at me for just putting a paper or a project before spending time with her. I can only imagine what kind of fit she would throw if she knew I had willingly neglected her the entire span of the holidays…

Olivia is still ranting, and I can feel her staring holes into my back with her big, gray eyes. My fingers dance over the titles as I pray for her to shut up before she says something that will actually make me cross-

"-Isn't your brother supposed to be at Hogwarts this year? He's eleven, isn't he?"

I falter with my eyes but thankfully she can't see them. I shake my head lightly, even though in my mind I am strangling her violently with my bare hands.

_Such a violent, Muggle thing to think. Really, Blithe-_

"Uhm, no. He's ten still," I reply, lying through my teeth. "We're talking to some of the schools in Romania. We think it might be better for him since he's already so driven to be involved with dragons."

"You Bones lot are simply mad," my other friend, Alec Darlot, interrupts what was, at the very least, a one-person conversation. "Two-thirds of you are dead, one of you is in Hufflepuff, for Merlin's sake _Hufflepuff_, and then the rest of you are off graduating early to be the youngest potions master in wizarding history or trying to tame dragons by age thirteen!"

My ever-beloved Alec: loyal to me as anyone in the world, but Merlin does he need a filter installed between his brain and his mouth.

"Susan is also not entirely Bones though," Olivia adds, trying to get on Alec's good side. There's no point to her effort, however. Olivia is not proud about her pureblood status, even though her family has been involved in the local wizarding community for a millennium.

Alec hums, "Tainted by Muggle blood. Your uncle got quite a lot of family trouble for that didn't he?"

"Daddy doesn't talk about it," I tell him shortly. My family is none of his business, or Olivia's. Best friends or not, they will stay out of my home life.

Whether they would like to or not.

They _will_ stay out.

"In either case, I've found what I needed." I collect four books, stacking one heavy leather-bound monstrosity on top of the other. Olivia looks at them and shudders.

"You're insane. Even for Ravenclaw," she shakes her head, thin black hair moving with it. Alec snorts, giving Olivia a short look.

"You Ravenclaws don't want to do any dirty work, Olivia. At least Blithe is motivated. It's a shame she didn't choose the right house at sorting."

Olivia glares back at him, and as I pay for my books they begin their normal bickering over Slytherin and Ravenclaw house.

I think it will honestly be a miracle if I don't resort to Unforgivable Curses by two o'clock today.

* * *

The day continues to drag on. My patience has packed up and left for the country. I am ready to strangle anything that moves. Unforgivable Curses sound better by the hour.

Olivia's grandfather almost blew my lie about my brother's age when we stopped in to get Alec's wand mended. Olivia keeps harassing me about why I hardly wrote. It's as if she'll never cease. I'm beginning to deeply consider asking Dumbledore if I can simply be homeschooled this year-

"Oh, hello Blithe! Alec, Olivia."

Luna Lovegood, as absolutely strange and as lovely as ever, has found us getting something to eat. Alec goes to say something rude, but before he can manage, I swiftly kick his shin underneath the table. He may be a seventh year Slytherin, but I am not having him be rude to someone as wonderful and kind as Luna.

"Good-day, Luna," Olivia says politely. I afford Luna a small smile, picking up my piece of toast as Olivia handles communications. "How were your holidays?"

As Luna excitedly explains about an encounter with one of her ever-famous fictional creatures, Alec glares at me, hazel eyes almost orange with sass.

"You kicked me!" he mouths angrily. I raise my eyebrows and bite into my toast. He makes a face of exaggerated disgust, probably regarding the lemon jam I smeared on it. I kick his shin again.

"Be nice. I like her," I mouth after I finish chewing. He huffs like a child in retort. My ever-beloved Alec: the only person I know of who acts like a child only when it is acceptable, and like an ass the rest of the time, albeit a mature one.

"-and my father and I, as always, had a lovely time just spending time together," Luna adds fondly. I nod and smile shortly once more, finishing my toast, while Olivia begins to talk about what she did for the holidays.

However, her eyes are not always on Luna. I know what she's about to do and I feel the weight of anger sinking into my stomach. Olivia's story draws to a close, and then, just as I have been dreading, she and Luna look to me. I can feel Alec laughing at me with his eyes.

"What did you do this summer, Blithe?" Olivia asks me, eyes rampantly annoyed. But I bet mine are worse. I'm beginning to severely question why I have tolerated such a desperate person for so many years of my life.

I'll take her challenge though, and raise her one. Nothing motivates a true Bones better than spite.

"We went to Romania," I lie. "Blake has managed to talk my parents into allowing him to attend school there. We went for a few interviews with headmasters, and of course we stopped by a few dragon research facilities."

I can picture Blake seeing a real dragon for the first time in his life. What his eyes would be like, the absolutely perfect and amazed expression that would be painted across his face. It's much easier to lie about when I can picture it so clearly.

"He was amazed. It was absolutely perfect. I wish my father had managed a picture at that exact moment Blake saw his first dragon. It was lovely. It was terrific, really," I gush. "He's going to be perfect working with dragons. So young and you can already see it."

"It sounds like your brother got very spoiled over the holidays," Luna smiles. Of course, she means this in the best way one could possibly conjure. I don't think Luna even thinks about killing spiders, let alone does she think negative thoughts about anyone. She's astounding that way. I can't comprehend how she does it, especially considering how Olivia glares Unforgivable Curses at me at this exact moment.

I wonder what it's like to have more than one friend you don't want to strangle every five seconds.

My pondering is interrupted. Luna beams, "I hope he gets accepted to one of the schools. It would be perfect for him."

"Thanks, Luna. We're really hoping he gets accepted so he can begin training right away. There isn't a boy out there who wants it more than he does."

Luna is buying it. I think my genuine sentiment towards my brother sold the lie. I miss him so much already and I haven't even moved back out to Hogwarts. For a moment I'm happy, stuck in the image of my mind where Blake's face is in absolute wonder.

But Olivia ruins it. Her arms are crossed as she sits across the table. Her food has been completely neglected. "Romania, huh? I was under the impression they still had owls there."

I have absolutely _had_ it with her-

_Be nice, Luna is still here. Be nice, Luna is still here. Don't act like a Slytherin. Don't act like a Slytherin. Don't act like a-_

"Speaking of owls, didn't you need some new potions materials?" Alec coughs. He sees the murderous intent written across my pale face. However, his reminder, while true, is not to be mistaken for an act of kindness, such as saving Olivia from being strangled. Alec is overjoyed to see me so irritated. He loves conflict.

"Yes, I do, actually," I stumble. I send Alec a look with "Thank you!" written all over it, even if I'm aware his motivations aren't exactly the best kind. Luna stands in front of our table still, purle-ish orbs happy and glittering as always, and I quickly get up. "I'm so sorry to cut our conversation short, Luna. Hopefully we'll catch up some more in the common rooms after the sorting and supper?"

"That sounds lovely," she smiles and tilts her head, the typical gold-hearted Lovegood. "I have to run off and grab a few things myself. It was wonderful talking to you! I'll see you tomorrow!"

As Luna leaves, I grab my things as Olivia sits and glares at me. Alec turns to her and smirks.

"Blithe has to get a few... less common materials," he tells her, grinning smugly from ear to ear. "I personally have to escort her. Knockturn Alley. Wouldn't want any trouble, now would we? It's not exactly a place for people like you. Best you should stay here. Bones will be safe with me."

Olivia is boiling. It shows through her eyes. She looks to me. I say nothing, instead focusing on that favorite and extremely interesting split end by my left elbow. Even though I'm absolutely fed up with Olivia, I leave the cruelty to Alec. It is, after all, his specialty.

It has its uses when situations call for it. Such as when Olivia is being a brat and needs someone to tell her so.

"Now why don't you run along to your grandfather's shop whilst we're away? Sulking here will do you no good. I'm sure he could use your help with that store getting trashed by all those little first years getting their wands, anyway." Alec swoops his arm around my waist. Olivia sits, fuming. I pray she gets over it by morning. My patience is already gone as it is. I can't imagine how short I'll be in the morning if she doesn't clean up her act.

Alec smiles down at me, so happy to be my asshole in shining armor, and then turns back to Olivia for a last quick remark. "Oh, and do watch my books for me? McGonagall will throw a bitch fit if I come unprepared for a seventh year in a row."

* * *

Knockturn Alley is not my favorite place in the world, but Alec has always proven to be good repellent against the stranger witches and wizards who stroll through the darkened streets.

"I have to buy human bones," I cringe. Snape's advanced potions are proving to have darker undertones than I anticipated. Alec waves his left hand carelessly. His right remains tightly holding my waist.

"I'll get them for you, without a problem," he states. "Knockturn Alley is definitely not the place for Olivia, true, but it's not like you're really cut out for this sort of business, either. At least not with the house you chose."

I stare down at the Ravenclaw crest sewn on to my bag as we continue to walk, sharing a silence that is neither awkward nor comfortable. Alec has always thought I chose the incorrect path.

_"There's Slytherin in you," he told me the first day he met me. "I can see it in your eyes. I knew there was something weird happening when the Sorting Hat got around to you." _

"I'll run in and grab those bones for you, hm?" he offers, pushing my hair over my shoulder. "Stay here, right outside the window where I can see you. I'll be just a minute. What kind do you need? Anything specific?"

"It just says human," I mumble. "Phalanges should do."

"Phalanges it is," he smirks, and heads into Borgin and Burkes. I am left to stand outside the shop on my own. The lack of Alec's presence sets in severely the minute he walks through the door and away from me. I look around, but all I can see are shady shops and foggy, dark alleys. A couple dark figures loom and shuffle far down the streets. I lean against the window and run a hand through my long auburn tresses. At least I fit in, somewhat. I certainly don't stand out like other students would. My obsession with wearing nothing but black has proven to be somewhat useful. Fixing my black loop scarf, I try to look as benign as possible. Thankfully, Alec has at least managed to calm me down from earlier. It would be unwise to walk around Knockturn Alley carrying a violent aura. Even for Alec, that would be asking for trouble-

Speaking of trouble: is that Harry Potter and his two little champions walking around Knockturn Alley?

What in hell?

Without a second thought, I start to follow the mop of red hair that is the back of Ron Weasley's head. Granger is right between the two boys, and all three of them are crouching like idiots as if they can't be seen. What the hell are they even doing? Following someone? Who would they even dare-

_Ka-thud._

"Watch where you're- Oh."

Books scattered, I sit on my bottom on the floor of Knockturn Alley, staring up bewilderedly at none other than Draco Malfoy. Likewise, he stares down at me as if this is the strangest possible thing that's ever happened in his life. His eyes are so gray they match the fog behind him, and his hair and skin are both so pale they almost match. He goes to say something, but is quickly and ferociously interrupted by Alec scrambling to the scene.

"There you are!" Alec sighs, as if he's relieved. "What the hell were you thinking, Blithe?"

"Uhm," is quite literally all I can manage. Tearing my eyes away from Draco's, I notice Alec already has my books stacked in his arms. I must have been staring at Draco for ages. I flush a brilliant shade of pink that contrasts the scenery so much that I'm sure I look like a beacon through the fog.

"Well? What the hell had you going around Knockturn Alley without me?" Alec demands, his amber hair askew. He had obviously been grabbing it in an earlier moment of panic.

"Uhm," is all I can say yet again. Draco is still staring at me like he's dumbfounded. I must look like an idiot. It's absolutely ridiculous how I can be a want-to-be violent badass this morning and merely hours later I am now the meekest person in existence.

"For _Merlin's sake_," Alec hisses, and pulls me to my feet with just one arm and one fell swoop. He looks to Draco. "I am sorry about that, Malfoy. Usually she's not quite so… strange. Come on, Blithe. We should get back to Diagon."

Malfoy shakes his head as if he's waking from a small coma and then shrugs, his eyes still fixed on mine. "It's alright, Darlot. Just keep an eye on your out-of-house friends, will you? I have business to attend to. I don't have time to be bumping into little fifth years all the bloody time."

He tries to sound mean and snarky as usual, but something in Alec's tight grip on my shoulder tells me that something strange is amiss.

"Very well," Alec replies, and then whisks me away before another word can be said or another glance can be held. "Come on. Olivia is surely over her fit by now."

* * *

Sadly, Olivia wasn't over her fit when we went back to Ollivander's. Nor is she over it now, at the platform. I can feel her eyes drilling into the side of my face.

"I'll write to you as often as I can," I say gently, smiling down at my baby brother. He grins up at me, and I ruffle his hair. He's going to grow so much while I'm gone. "Be good for Mum, won't you?"

"As long as she gets me a Hungarian Horntail, everything will go swimmingly," he jests. I laugh and kiss his cheek, purposely embarrassing him in public. "Ew! _Blithe_!"

At his shrill annoyance, I give him a break. "Be good for Dad, too."

"I'll be writing Snape biweekly, dear" my mum reminds me. She looks exhausted. Just on the way here, Blake got so excited that we had to stop ten times just to fix something that had gone array. "Keep up on your potions work. Specialized Dark Potions will be a very, very difficult course. You know you can ask me for help whenever you need."

"Will do," I lie. Mum gives me a short smile, knowing I'm too proud a student to ask for help even if it was needed. She gives me a hug and hands me a small, but extremely heavy, extra trunk.

"These are all your extra potions materials. Snape and Dumbledore both approved you for free periods of experimentation. Be careful what you make, dear."

Olivia's eyes are half-way through my cranium. If I don't board the train soon I'm sure I'll have a hole directly through my temples.

Daddy smiles at me and fixes my hair. "I don't have to tell you anything. I know you'll behave. Do try to have fun, darling. I don't want you to overload yourself. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy."

He kisses the top of my head. "I expect weekly updates from you, darling. Now go board the train. You musn't be late."

The minute I even step near Olivia, she opens her mouth.

"Blake looks pretty tall for ten," she tries to muse. But I know better. She is far from musing.

"My father is tall, too. 6'4," I point out, shrugging my shoulders.

Olivia narrows her eyes. "Are you lying to me?"

So. It's really going that far this quickly. I look at her like she's crazy.

"No? Olivia, why would I lie about Blake's age? You're acting so strange…"

She stands there, helpless. She knows I'm lying, she can see it even if no one else can, but she doesn't know why. And for that reason, she is completely powerless. No one is going to believe her over me because firstly, she has no reason to go around telling a million people I'm lying about Blake's age in the first place because no one particularly cares about my family and secondly, even if she did, no one knows why I would. For all anyone knows, Blake is a perfectly normal "ten-year-old" boy who's probably going to school somewhere else. They'll look at Olivia like she's mad if she tries saying otherwise.

She stands there, stuck but angry. She struggles. She's not stupid but she doesn't have enough information to figure anything out. She glares at me once more.

"I'm acting strange? You're the one who hardly wrote!"

Her voice is a lot louder than I thought it would be. Two people walking by look at us.

"Olivia! Blithe!"

Oh, thank Merlin. It's Luna.

Luna bolts over to us, off-white hair flowing out gorgeously behind her. "Would you like to sit with my friends and I on the train? We always have such a lovely time!"

Before Olivia can answer, I answer for her. I'm desperate to escape whatever confrontation from hell this is. "Actually, I should run off and find Alec. Thank you for such a nice invitation though. I'm sure Olivia will gladly take you up on it."

With a quick smile towards Luna, I scramble to my escape. Within three seconds, I'm deep in the crowd of students. Olivia is stuck with Luna and away from me, at least until supper.

After a couple of minutes of weaving through the scores of students, I manage to flag an empty cart towards the very, very end of the train. Alec will probably find me on his own soon enough, so I don't bother with the idea of walking around for ages trying to look for him. He's probably socializing with a few of his house mates, anyway.

It feels like hours have gone by before I hear the door of the compartment slide open. I don't look up from my potions notes, assuming it to be Alec.

"Do you do anything but study? You must be worse than that Mublood Granger."

My eyes shoot up immediately upon realizing it is not, in fact, Alec, who has walked into my safe haven.

Draco Malfoy looms over me, looking like a skyscraper in the country in such a small compartment. He stares down at my bluntly, gray eyes watching as I dog-ear the page I'd been reading.

"Uhm." Is that all I'm ever going to manage around him? Really? I clear my throat. "Sometimes I manage other activities."

I cringe at how lame I sound. I hide my embarrassment and return my eyes back to my book, even though I can still feel his eyes on me.

"Doubtful," he chides, and sits down across from me. As all Malfoys usually are, Draco is so well-dressed that it intimidates me. I take a sip of my tea, and read the same word over and over again so that I actually look to be studying.

_Legilimency, legilimency, legilimency-_

"Do you always wear so much black?"

I look up, startled again, and find that he is sitting there, still staring. He quirks a brow and offers a small amount of help to the conversation. "You hardly stood out in Knockturn Alley until you so rudely ran into me."

"Erm, I guess so," I say, fingers tugging the sleeve of my black cardigan. "I'm not really sure. I've just always been this way I suppose." When he gives me another look, I quickly add, "I'm sorry."

Draco smirks, and I turn my head back down to my book. I have given up on reading. This happening is absolutely so strange that I can't concentrate.

"It suits you."

I recall, with some amusement, how my grandmother used to sigh with exasperation each year she took me shopping before I went off to Hogwarts.

_"But, my sweet, you would look so lovely if you would only wear a bit of color!"_-

"Won't you at the least say thank you for the compliment I just gave you?" Draco sneers, but only mildly. I bite my lip.

"Oh, uhm, thank you," I stumble as I fix my loop scarf nervously. "I'm so sorry to ask," I manage, finally, to pick up a bit of courage, "but why are you here? Isn't Parkinson or someone else looking for you?"

"I told them to leave me alone," he says gruffly, as if a rather annoying situation had motivated him to do this. "And I'm here because I want to know why the hell you were following me in Knockturn Alley."

I blink.

"Oh."

"Come now, speak up Halfblood."

"I'm not a Halfblood," I defend instantly. "You're mistaking me for my cousin, Malfoy."

He stares.

"And I was following you because Harry Potter was following you. Ravenclaws have a natural curiosity always knocking at their mind's door, and if you were to see Harry Potter and his two best friends skulking around Knockturn Alley, wouldn't you be a bit curious as to why?"

And he stares some more.

"They were following you, so I followed them," I admit quietly. "I thought it to be a rather strange occurrence..."

Draco stare continues and I break eye contact once more, looking down to my book.

"What was a beautiful girl like you doing there to begin with, anyway?"

What is with him and these endless questions? Draco Malfoy has never spoken a word to me in my entire time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-

"…What?"

"For Merlin's sake, Bones, I said, "What was a beautiful girl like you doing there?"" Draco is obviously unafraid to repeat himself. It's my turn to stare. He just called me beautiful. Twice.

All I can manage to do is stare at him and imagine how many different ways that Parkinson girl would hex me if she just heard what came out of his mouth. I must look absolutely mentally challenged.

"You're going out with me this Saturday," he states out of the blue. It isn't something I apparently have a choice about. If I didn't look mentally deranged before, I certainly do now. It doesn't help that the minute he tells me this interesting new fact, Alec opens the door.

"Malfoy."

"Darlot," Draco smirks. The calm power he had with me is gone; his snarky exterior has returned to put on its show for the masses. Draco stands, towering above me yet again, and gives me a devilish look. "I'll see on Saturday. I'll get you from your dorm."

* * *

"What the hell was that about?"

"What was what about?" I look up from the potions book to Alec, who sits across from me. His legs, clad in battered jeans, are splayed across the bench. We're alone. Olivia is either incapable of finding me or does not want to.

"Why is Draco fetching you from your dorm on Saturday?" Alec is trying to be calm, but his voice is demanding. I run a hand through my hair and shrug.

"To be honest, I don't even know what happened. One minute I was sitting here taking potions notes, and now I'm going out with Draco Malfoy on Saturday."

"You didn't see him during the holidays, did you?"

I scoff, "Of course not, Alec. This is the first time he has even ever _spoken_ to me-"

"And yet you're going out with him-"

"He hardly asked me! It was more of a statement of truth than a question or choice-"

Alec puts his hand up. This conversation is over. As the train comes to a stop, I pull my robes over my clothes and drag my trunks out from under the seat.

If this year could get any stranger than it's already managed, I'll be surprised.


End file.
